tak apa-apa
by Filatipphia
Summary: Kala teman-temannya yang lain sibuk berbincang soal perkuliahan, apalah dayanya yang harus mencari pundi-pundi rupiah dan tak bisa melanjutkan pendidikan? #SelfWorthChallenge #ValueYourself!


**Haikyu! © Haruichi Furudate | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

"Di kampusku kalau datang terlambat lima menit saja, pasti tak boleh masuk kelas," Sugawara menghela napas, "Memang sinting itu dosen."

"Suga, kau pasti belum pernah merasakan praktikum mendadak dengan aslab yang rewel dan laprak harus direvisi berulang kali, ya?" Daichi memicingkan mata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah polos lelaki bersurai abu itu.

Kageyama mengangkat alis, "Kenapa peraturan di universitas kalian aneh sekali _senpai_, apa hanya di kampusku yang pernah bolos satu kelas? Padahal dosen sudah menunggu tapi tak ada yang hadir sama sekali."

"Haha, aku termasuk yang tak hadir itu!" Hinata tertawa bangga, "Malas, sih. Suka ngasih kuis pagi-pagi."

"_Boke_! Akhirnya kita semua harus ngulang, kan," Kageyama berteriak.

"Hey, kau juga ikut bablas, bukannya?!" Pemuda bersurai orange itu tak terima disalahkan.

Sedangkan Asahi hanya terdiam. Inilah kenapa dirinya enggan untuk menghadiri acara bernama reuni, sebuah ajang pamer yang berkedok silaturahmi.

Meski paham betul bahwa tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bermaksud untuk sombong atau merendahkannya, namun tetap saja ia seperti beda dunia.

Tak peduli seberapa dekat ia dengan rekan satu timnya itu, saat ini mendadak Asahi merasa asing.

Kala teman-temannya yang lain sibuk berbincang soal perkuliahan, apalah dayanya yang harus mencari pundi-pundi rupiah dan tak bisa melanjutkan pendidikan?

Asahi tahu, ini bukan kesalahan mereka sama sekali. Mereka tak berniat untuk membuat dirinya tersinggung, tentu saja. Namun saat mengingat hanya ia satu-satunya yang tidak menuju bangku kuliah, melainkan harus bekerja, mau tak mau Asahi merasa rendah.

Mungkin memang dirinya yang terlalu sensitif? Sebab telah berani-beraninya sakit hati saat yang lain asyik bercakap soal kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Ayolah, mereka hanya bercerita. Tetapi mengapa Asahi malah merasa terpelatuk?

Bukan salah mereka jika Asahi merasa begini. Salahnya sendiri yang terlalu berpikir negatif.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya, terkadang Asahi merasa tak pantas untuk berkawan dengan mereka. Istilahnya, ia sadar diri bahwa mereka seperti berbeda kasta.

Ingin menjauh dan menarik diri, namun ia sadar itu tak menyelesaikan apa-apa. Ujungnya malah hanya dirinya yang akan merasa canggung. Merasa dihindari padahal dirinya yang memutuskan pergi.

Jujur saja, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Asahi juga ingin kuliah. Kalau bisa memilih, dirinya juga tak mau seperti ini.

Ia ingin bisa "nyambung" setiap kali mengobrol dengan anggota Karasuno. Tak hanya soal voli, tapi dalam segala aspek. Seperti saat zaman sekolah dulu.

Ia juga ingin merasakan sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Sibuk praktikum. Sibuk menggarap laprak. Bukannya sibuk mencari uang sebagai buruh dengan ijazah yang hanya lulusan SMA.

Memang manusia tidak tahu diri. Sudah tahu miskin, tak punya uang untuk melanjutkan pendidikan. Sudah tahu bodoh, tak bisa mengharapkan diri sendiri untuk dapat beasiswa. Tetapi mengapa ia masih kesulitan untuk bisa menerima takdirnya sendiri?

Lagipula, masa iya saat yang lain mengobrol soal dunia perkuliahan mereka, lantas Asahi ikut nimbrung dan membahas topik soal gaji? Atau info lowongan pekerjaan?

Kan lucu.

Akhirnya, untuk kesekian kali, laki-laki bertubuh kekar itu menghela napas.

Mau berandai-andai seperti apapun, toh, hidupnya juga tak akan berubah. Semuanya sudah digariskan.

Ingin_ denial,_ melawan, ataupun marah atas takdirnya juga percuma.

Yang bisa Asahi lakukan memang cuma diam.

Kalau ingin menghibur diri, setidaknya Asahi tidak menghabiskan uang orang tua dan menjadi beban untuk mereka demi membiayai pendidikannya. Hitung-hitung Asahi yang malah memberi orang tuanya pemasukan.

Coba lihat di luar sana, banyak teman-temannya yang berkuliah tetapi tidak sungguh-sungguh. Kerjaannya hanya nongkrong-nongkrong santai di kafe mahal, atau_ clubbing_ menghamburkan uang untuk hal tak penting.

Setidaknya, kalau dibandingkan dengan mereka-mereka itu, Asahi lebih berguna.

Mungkin, nanti, saat ia merasa benar-benar penat, ia akan istirahat sebentar. Lalu merenung. Dan melanjutkan rutinitasnya lagi. Kemudian jika ia kembali merasa penat, maka ia akan istirahat sebentar, lantas merenung, dan melanjutkan rutinitasnya lagi. Begitu terus.

Memang sulit untuk menerima. Apalagi mencintai dirinya sendiri saat sebenarnya ia sangat membenci keadaan ini. Saban hari, Asahi menjalani segalanya dengan ogah-ogahan. Sebab ia tahu, ia melakukan sesuatu yang tak ia inginkan.

Maka dari itu, yang bisa Asahi lakukan untuk saat ini, adalah berdamai dengan diri sendiri.

Terus-terusan mengeluh tidak akan membuat segalanya lebih baik. Meski pun memang sih, dengan sedikit sambat, mampu membuat bebannya sebagian terangkat.

Toh, ia juga tak bisa meminta kepada Tuhan untuk terlahir menjadi orang lain. Atau agar bisa menulis garis hidupnya sendiri.

Ia sudah terlanjur berada di dunia ini sebagai dirinya. Lantas apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain menjalani saja semuanya?

"Asahi-_senpai_, kenapa dari tadi hanya diam?" Hinata melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah lelaki bersurai gondrong itu.

Yang dipanggil mengerjapkan mata pelan, mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya dari seluruh pergulatan batin yang barusan ia alami, "Hah, kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa?" Daichi mengangkat alis, "Dari tadi hanya bengong."

"Asahi-_san_, apa kau haus?" Sugawara menawarkan segelas air, mencoba membuat Asahi merasa rileks barang sedikit.

Tersenyum canggung, Asahi menerima uluran tangan yang menyodorkan secangkir minuman itu, "Gomen. Arigatou."

"Kalau ada apa-apa, cerita!" Daichi menembak, "Tujuan kita berkumpul kan untuk saling mengetahui kabar satu sama lain. Kalau jadinya malah membuat tak nyaman, untuk apa acara ini diadakan."

Menggaruk belakang kepala, Asahi menimpali, "Aku hanya kurang tidur karena semalam lembur."

Mantan kapten karasuno mengernyitkan kening tak percaya. Namun enggan untuk berdebat lebih jauh.

"Asahi-_senpaiiiiii_!" Tanaka yang entah kapan datangnya, langsung mengadu, "Kau kenapa? Jangan menambah beban pikiranku. Kau tahu UKTku sudah berat. Belum lagi dengan biaya-biaya keperluan lain yang tak terduga!"

"HAHAHAHAHA," Nishinoya tertawa, "Kau sih, bodoh."

Sebuah perempatan siku-siku muncul, "Apa kau bilang?" Si pemuda plontos geram, "Padahal C-mu lebih banyak dariku, kan, Noya."

"Hey, jangan bicara sembarangan!" Kali ini, Nishinoya yang berteriak.

Masih mengomel, Tanaka melanjutkan, "Tahu begini, aku lebih baik bekerja saja, enak, bisa dapat uang. Daripada capek-capek kuliah, biaya selangit. Apalagi Sae-_nee _yang ingin lanjut S2. Lama-lama keluargaku bangkrut."

"Kau ini, sudah untung masih bisa kuliah," Asahi menjitak kepala botak _kouhai_nya itu, "Yang bekerja saja ingin bisa menempuh pendidikan, kau malah ingin cari uang, huh?" Lelaki itu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Heee, bukan begitu maksudku,_ senpai_," Tanaka memasang wajah memelas. Sedikit tak enak hati pada seniornya dulu.

"Ryou memang selalu seperti itu, kerjaannya hanya bisa mengeluh saja," Nishinoya memanas-manasi keadaan.

Kesal, Tanaka segera menanggapi, "Diam kau, pendek."

"Ha? Apa kau bilang? Dasar botak!"

"Kurang ajar!"

Lalu terjadi lah baku hantam di antara keduanya.

Kali ini Daichi memilih diam, enggan memisahkan duo ribut itu. Nanti juga akur sendiri, pikirnya. Satu-dua sama Kageyama-Hinata yang tiap saat kerjaaannya berkelahi terus. Yang lain juga sibuk mengobrol masing-masing.

Mantan kapten karasuno kemudian berdiri di sebelahnya lalu merangkul bahu Asahi, "Kau ini dari zaman SMA masih saja belum berubah. Penampilan saja sangar, tapi hati hello kitty, huh?"

"Apa sih," Asahi hanya bisa tersenyum masam.

"Semuanya tertulis di wajahmu, tahu," Sugawara ikut nimbrung.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, cerita. Siapa tahu kami bisa membantu kan," Daichi berkata tegas.

Dalam batin, Asahi merasa bersalah. Mungkin memang hatinya terlalu kotor hingga yang mampu ia tangkap hanyalah bagian buruknya saja.

Memang apa yang salah, sih, kalau lulus SMA langsung bekerja sedangkan kawan-kawannya yang lain pada berkuliah? Toh, mereka juga tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Justru malah ia sendiri yang terlalu memikirkan. Nyatanya, semua masih sama. Tak ada yang berubah.

Yang berbeda hanyalah, bahwa semua orang punya jalan hidup dan waktunya masing-masing.

Kini Asahi paham, mungkin memang sudah kodratnya manusia untuk mengeluh.

Sebab yang terlihat enak belum tentu enak.

Asahi memang belum sepenuhnya mampu menerima kenyataan. Tapi dirinya juga enggan hidup di dalam mimpi.

"Ah, tidak. Kalau kalian sedang butuh uang dan mencari info untuk _part time_, kalian bisa bertanya padaku," lelaki itu kali ini tersenyum lebih cerah. Sejenak meluapkan beban dalam hati yang selama ini terpendam.

Rumus untuk bisa _survive _dalam dunia ini memang hanya satu, yaitu bersikap bodo amat. Ditambah sebuah mantra sakti untuk memulai segalanya, 'Ya sudahlah.'

Ya sudahlah, tak apa-apa. Tinggal jalani saja. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja pada akhirnya.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

A/N: deal with yourself is the hardest thing to do, i swear:( mungkin ini ga ada self worth-self worthnya ya tapi gpp sengaja ak tulis buat challenge ini sih jd gmn huhu:( terus judulnya y ampun monmff sy ngeblank:(


End file.
